Minifics
by Efilnikufesin
Summary: Okay, this is basically a bunch of one-shots that I cameup with. chp.1: Small hints of Yona.
1. Shaman Comercials

Mini fic 1: Shaman King Commercials

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any company or product that actually exists that I included in the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Yoh are watching TV

TV: "Welcome Back to Extreme Under Water Apprentice!"

Trump: "You're fired!" (fire appears but is snuffed out by the water)

Omarosa: "phew!"

Trump: "I mean…uh…frozen?"

Omarose: (freezes and then cracks into a million pieces with cheesy animation)

Trump: "I'm happy with that decision."

TV: "We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors."

Commercial: Eliza is walking through the street on a hot day, her skeleton is almost literally melting away. She walks up to a vending machine and gets Nestea Cool. She drinks it and is covered with snow.

Eliza: "??"

Commercial: "Nestea Cool it's refreshing (can't remember the slogan)"

Anna: "Was that Eliza!?

Yoh: "I think it was!"

Commercial: Ryu is taking hair gel from his closet.

Ryu: "Being an Elvis impersonator is hard enough without the hair. But for my gigantic pompadour needs, I turn to Ryu's Choice Hair Gel, 'cause it's my choice!" Smiles and his yellow teeth glint.

Anna: "Oookay…"

Yoh: "Was that Ryu!?"

Anna: "Duh!"

Commercial: A snowboarder in shredding on a mountain with a really cool snowboard with a picture of Kororo on the bottom of it.

Snowboarder: (Takes off mask, revealing Horohoro) "Yo Dudes! Try the new Koropokur snow board from Bakalabs for sickest, tightest shred around!"

Yoh: "Hey! He said my name!"

Anna: "No, you moron! He said Yo as in Y-O! Not Y-O-H!"

Yoh: "Oh"

Commercial: Hao is sitting on the beach watching the waves go up and down, with his legs in the air, singing.

Hao: "I'm your Venus, I'm your fire, your desire!"

Yoh: "AAAAH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

Anna: "I'M TRYING! WHERE'S THE REMOTE!"

Commercial: Yoh is jogging through the city with his trademark headphones, singing.

Yoh: "I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa whoa whoa!"

Commercial: "Try new orange headphones!"

Anna: "When did that happen!?"

Yoh: "When I was jogging through the city that day last week"

Anna: (slap) "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?"

Commercial: Anna is lying on a tanning bed in a red bikini tanning (no, duh!) "Come to Hollywood Tans! And you'll get a hot tan like this girl"

Yoh: O-O!

Anna: "Uh…I can explain…"

Yoh: "Woah! Anna! When did you get such a well developed body!?"

Anna: " (blushes) Well, you can't see everything when I'm wearing a black, flowing dress…"

Yoh: Thinking: Did I…actually get out of that…unscathed!?

Anna: "Oh…and Yoh?"

Yoh: "Yeah?"

Anna: (SLAP!!)

Yoh: "OWW!"

Anna: "That'll teach you to act lecherous around me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Please Review! If you don't review, I'll have my evil mutant boxing kangaroos attack you!


	2. Shaman Child Parody of Voodoo Child by J...

Mini fic 2: Shaman Child (parody of "Voodoo Child" By: Jimi Hendrix)

Well, I walk up next to a graveyard  
and I summon spirits with the edge of my hand.  
Well, I walk up next to a graveyard  
and I summon spirits with the edge of my hand.  
Well, I send them all to heavan,  
might even send some to to the red man.  
'Cause I'm a Shaman child,  
Lord knows I'm a Shaman child, baby.  
  
I'm sorry I took up all your spirit's time,  
'might give him right back to you one of these days.  
I'm sorry I took up all your spirit's time,  
'might give him right back to you one of these days.  
And if he don't meet you no more in this world  
then he'll meet you in the next one and don't be late, don't be late.  
'Cause I'm a Shaman Child, Shaman Child,  
Lord knows I'm a Shaman Child, hey hey hey.  
I'm a Shaman Child, baby.


End file.
